Water Serenity
by Hoshilover247
Summary: Have adventures with Mizuno as she helps the Priestess of Genbu, Takiko gather the 7 seishis and summon the god Genbu. HikitsuXOC & a little of TomiteXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Water Serenity Ch.1**

Every single day I would remember that my mom and my dad died in a ship accident leaving me alone. None of my relatives didn't want to take me in saying that I shouldn't have been born saying that I was curse to this family; I believe them, since I am like a ghost who curses people and kill them. My friend Nobuko Kimura let me stay with her until I have enough money to pay for my own apartment.

For once I saw a dream that had a book in it something was weird cause when the book opened by itself, I saw a light that blinded my eyes and woke up. It was 7:45. Crap!! "I'm going to be late!!" I ran downstairs seeing Nobuko's parents. "Nobuko already left without you, here's your bento." Nobuko, you promised me that you would wake me up! "Thanks, ." I said about to grab the bento when all of a sudden I saw the book again appearing becoming more clear. "Mizuno-chan?" I snapped out of it and saw with a worried face. "Ah, sorry I just remembered something, anyway, thanks for the bento!" Then I head out the door.

I catched up to Nobuko. "Nobuko!!" I pounced at her and she was surprised. "Why did you leave me?! You said you would wake me up, you liar you!" I tickled her and she laughed. "I did but you wouldn't wake up no matter what tactics I used." "How mean!" We made it just in time for class, whew, we almost got yelled at by the teacher. Yay, we have choir, joy. We're doing I won't say I'm in love and not only that but I'm doing the solo, I hate doing it, but I didn't have a choice in the matter.

After school, me and Nobuko went to the school library. Nobuko needed to do a report on some sort of Chinese story about a priestess falling in love with the person who protects her. Then I felt the presence, I felt in my dream and this morning. Then I heard someone say my name, but who? My legs were walking on their own, until I came to a stop to a door that said, 'staff only do not enter without permission.' I entered and found a lot of old books lying around the shelves.

"Wow, you found a really interesting place, huh, Mizuno?" I turned around to Nobuko. "I guess I did." I turned around back to look around and found that certain book. I took 2 steps back. "Huh, what's wrong, Mizuno?" She came closer, "Don't come close, this book is evil!!" "Hey, that's the book I need! Good job, Mizuno!"

"Don't open it!!" Too late she opened and then the book flipped the pages itself and then a flash of light came coming from the book.

When I opened my eyes there was snow everywhere I look. "Where…where am I?! More importantly where is Nobuko?" I called Nobuko but she wouldn't answer at all no matter where I am. Yes, this loneliness is so familiar, the loneliness when I lost my parents, tears came down and couldn't take it anymore and cried. "Are you ok?" I looked around and saw a middle aged woman. "Um…" She looked at me and then said, "Oh my, aren't those weird clothes, where ever did you get them at?" It's not like her clothes were weirder than mine.

She took me to a cave for shelter then I heard a voice, it was defiantly female and the middle aged women went ahead of me and throwed wood at some boy who looked my age. "Mother!" Mother? Did he just say mother? You got to be kidding me!!

After everyone calmed down I looked at the boy first, he was decent looking, but not my type. His name was Chamuka, weird name. The girl looked my age as well, she was wearing a kimono. Then I asked her, "You're from Japan aren't you?" She looked at me amazed that I would know such a thing. "I also came from Japan. Which city are you from?" We became good friends but Chamuka and his mom was confused. Then they were talking about some Genbu priestess. It would seem that Takiko was the priestess.

I remember in the internet that they talked about Suzaku Priestess adventures; it was based on real life. From what I remembered the Seiryuu devoured the Seiryuu Priestess after making her 3 wishes, I hope it doesn't happen to her.

After a while we got to a village it would seem it was Chamuka and his mom's village, it was small compared to Tokyo. Everyone was nice to me and of course to Takiko. Then we were led to a hot springs. I went with Takiko but I didn't want to go in that much so I just waited for them to finish.

Then I saw Chamuka doing what boys naturally do when a women takes an outdoor bath. I was so close to going to beat him up, but then I saw a villager covered in blood and rushed over. His pulse is low but not dead, I tried to stop the bleeding as much as possible. He survived but if he lost a little bit more blood then he would've died. Chamuka was pulling me up and told me, "The village is in trouble! He'll be fine, let's go!"

It would seem that Takiko noticed one of the soldiers, a guy named Rimudo. Then a guy was aiming for Takiko I closed my eyes I couldn't look, then Chamuka's mom protected her from any danger. The only problem is she had 2 arrows on her back and it looked really painful. When she passed out I had to act fast.

The only I thing I had left was a band aid and some disinfecting spray that wouldn't work. I ripped some of clothes and then took the arrows slowly, took off her jacket or whatever that was and sprayed her back and wrapped the cloth around her. The only thing left is to pray that she will be ok.

I saw a glimpse of Chamuka's real power, no words can explain it. But it was a lot of ice. And I asked Takiko, "Who's Rimudo?" She blushed and then said, "Rimudo is one of the Genbu Seishi Seven." Now that makes sense. "He can also turn into turn into a woman and has the power of wind." Didn't expect that to happen, I mean to turn into a woman it sounds like Ranma all over again!!(Ranma is a boy who turns into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water.)

When I woke up the next morning I was in the library. "Huh?" I looked all around and then I saw Nobuko. "Nobuko! Are you all right?!" "I should be saying that idiot!" She yelled at me. Then I felt warmth around me. "Don't make me worried like that! When I read what happened, I thought you were going to die!!" She wasn't mad anymore she was just as lonely as I was. I hugged her back crying a little. Hopefully I won't have to go back there. But little did I know, it was just the beginning.

Will Mizuno go back inside the book and be killed to death? Will she go back and be completely be fine? Or will she be staying where she is now? Find out next chapter. See you soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Water Serenity Ch.2**

Everything felt warm, well I was in some place with lots of snow after all. I took a bath and saw Nobuko still having tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I looked more carefully she was reading the book that I was sucked in. I asked, "Why are you crying?" I never like to see her cry especially not like this.

"There are so many people who died in this book, I feel bad for the people who died and can't see their family anymore." What should I have done, all I could do was hug her until she felt better. "Is it ok, if I sleep with you Mizuno?" "Of course, silly! I don't mind!" I hugged her tighter, sometimes she is too cute! We went to the bedroom and slept together. It was weird, out of all the times when we have slept together as kids, it felt different and warmer.

Before I knew it I felt wet and heard water like when you dived into a pool that kind of feeling. When I woke up, I found myself actually in the water, but how? I was just in the bedroom not to long ago! My fear of water started to activate. Then I felt a hand on my hand and saw it was Nobuko! Why was she here too? She helped me rise to the surface.

When we got out of there my throat hurt and we made it safely to ashore. "Where are we?" "You're asking me that question? Ugh! My pajamas are all wet!" This is not funny we were in the bedroom and now this happened! "Well at least it was an awake up call!" "This is not funny! You know how much I hate water!" I started to cry remembering the accident of what happened to my parents. "I'm sorry, Mizuno, please forgive me! Please?" She hugged like how we usually do. "Fine."

"Who's there?" Someone yelled at the distance, it sounded like it came from a tree. I started to go protective mode and went in front of Nobuko. Then I noticed something shiny was about to aim for me. When I heard it, I dodged as much as I could, I barely got hit. "Show yourself you coward!" This guy is really starting to piss me off.

And then what would you know, it was Takiko and Tomite. "EH?" I was just as shocked to see them as well. "Why are you here?" "I should be saying the same thing!" I said a little pissed. "Man, I thought I was going to be killed! Tomite, that was you, wasn't it?" You're going to get it, watch your back Tomite; I'm going to kill you. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you." He said rubbing his head.

"Um…" Then we all looked at Nobuko. "Who's this?" Takiko asked me. "Ah, my name is Nobuko, Priestess of Genbu." Takiko and Tomite started to scream, "Eh? Why do you know that?" I told them that I told her what happened, although, it was the book that she got the info from. Tomite then coughed and said, "Anyway, where did you go? When we were going to wake you up, you weren't there anymore!" "How should I know what happened, I have no idea."

Man, all our clothes our soaked and neither the less we were bare footed, this is the worst. When our night clothes were all dry we had to wait for Tomite and Takiko to get another horse, I felt bad. Later they finally came back with another horse. Takiko and Tomite on one horse, and me and Nobuko on another.

Tomite said that he knows one person that he knew that had a character on his body. Also according to him the person is missing. He told us that his name was Emutato and his seishi name was "Hikitsu". Hikitsu? I don't know why; but I could've sworn I heard that name before. Now I remember, according to what I remember, Tomite and Hikitsu were protecting the Shinzaho from the Suzaku Seishi.

We finally reached a village, but it was in a crisis, there was a fire going on! "Fire!" Nobuko didn't like to see one going on. Luckily, Takiko made Tomite stop the fire with his ice powers or else the little girl in there could've been dead.

Although Tomite saved the village, everyone seemed like they were scared of us. "Hey, wait a minute!" I stopped Nobuko from saying anymore. I know this feeling, everyone is scared of Tomite's power and not just his…it was all the Genbu Seishi's power. When we found a place, it took us a while; but it was the kid that Tomite saved, it was her house.

"Man, those people were rude, weren't they?" Something isn't right, why, what did the Genbu Seishi's do to deserve this kind of punishment. "Hey! Mizuno!" I saw Nobuko right there near my face. "Huh? Sorry, what?" I see, I was daydreaming. "Geez, even you are daydreaming when everyone is treating us like we killed someone or something."

I looked around the house for a bit and there were so many weapons. According to the old man that lived here, there was one of the seven Seishi's used to live here. But he left about 3 years ago and left towards the mountains. He also tried to kill many people in town according to the old man anyway.

Takiko came out of the room mad and wanted the old man to make her a weapon. "Um…is it alright if you can make one for me too? I want to protect Nobuko since she can't really fight." He just nodded at me. "I also drew what I would like." I gave him the piece of paper that showed the weapon I want. He thought mine was more interesting than the priestess.

He gave the Priestess her weapon and mine as well. Takiko's weapon was a Hyup Do, it's a long handled sword, and it's commonly used in China. Mine was an elbow blade, it's not as long as Takiko's weapon, but if they come close to me they'll get hurt, guarantee.

We all went to Tomite's room. And there we saw a kid that barely had any hair and disappeared. "That was freaky." I agreed with Nobuko, that was freaky…that was a kid wasn't it?

"Tomite, Nobuko, Mizuno! We have to get out of here!" I nodded. Then there was a gust of wind that broke the window. Before I knew Takiko was gone, exactly what happened? I saw Tomite pick up Nobuko that was on the ground.

After that instant the wall was broken. A guy that was wearing even weirder get up then Tomite. He was freaky and scary looking. Tomite told us to stay back; I understood and hold Nobuko close to me. "Be careful, Tomite." He nodded at me and then shot ice out of his hand and shot at the guy, but it seemed useless.

I heard a body fell and found the grandpa who made me the weapon bleeding badly; luckily I had some stuff to prevent from dying. Nobuko helped me treat his wounds. "Takiko!" That was Tomite's voice. Nobuko went outside to see Tomite almost get crushed. But then a wind cut off the attack and the guy's arm, apparently.

So that person was named Uruki or Rimundo. It would seem that he could only use his true power as a girl…weird but at the same time, awesome.

We somehow managed to survive and so did the old man that me and Nobuko were trying to heal.

After that me, Nobuko, Tomite, and Takiko left to the place to go find another celestial warrior named Hatsui. It seems we've been going around in circles. "We've circled around a full day but it's slow going." Takiko said a little worried about the situation. I wanted to get back at Tomite by saying, "hm… I wonder whose fault that is…" I said and looked at Tomite. "What are you looking at me for? You wanna go?" "Bring it on!" Nobuko broke up the little fight between me and him, darn. Then everyone heard a voice crying of some sort.

In a short while we came across a temple. When we went in, it seemed like nobody was here. In a minute there was girl screaming which meant that Tomite was being a pervert again. What the heck is that guy thinking?

The girl that lives here her name was Fen. She seems quite interesting especially in her eyes there is loneliness.

I got a room with Nobuko luckily. It's not like I don't like Takiko but if she finds out that I came from the future…well…she may faint or something. And of course, Tomite is out of the question!

I woke up to see Takiko coming out of her room. "Takiko-chan." She seemed to be quite jumpy cause when she saw she pointed her Hyup Do at me. "It's me." I said pointing at myself. "Oh, Mizuno-chan, please don't scare me like that." "I didn't mean to…but why do you have that with you?" Takiko looked at me and asked, "Can't you hear that weeping voice?" I closed my eyes and heard it. "That's!" Takiko nodded at me. Then there was a figure appearing out of nowhere. And cover Takiko's mouth. It was that he/she person, Uruki!

"Stay quiet!" He whispered to both of us. "Well it's not you made it better by appearing out of nowhere." I said whispering. He looked at me and gave me a death glare. Woah, if looks can kill! It seems he doesn't like me, pretty smart of him not to like me, if you ask me. I wasn't paying attention that much so I didn't hear the conversation they were talking about. Before I knew it, I heard a whack noise. Haha, Takiko hit Uruki on the head. "I'm sorry are you…ok?" Then they were in the awkward position that anybody can misunderstand. I coughed so they can snap back into reality, even though I do love seeing romance in public.

When Uruki was about to touch Takiko, the door opened and it was Fen-san. The next thing before I knew it, Uruki disappeared. Fen-san told us that she wanted us to meet one of the Genbu seven Seishi's. I didn't expect to hear that.

On the way to meet one of the Seishi's, Fen-san told us that his name was Zaraa and told us a little bit on how they met. Fen-san pointed where it was, that's usually a bad sign. Something weird was coming, I just knew it. When Takiko stepped on one of the rocks, she fell on a trap door!

I was one step away from following her and falling. Luckily, Uruki went in after her. I looked at Fen-san and she was grinning. That pissed me off! I grabbed her shirt or whatever her top. "What did you do to Takiko?" She said, "I just made her meet Zaraa is all." "For your sake, that better be just the case!" I let go of her and started to run to get Tomite. I was grabbed by the arm and smelt some sort of drug, before I knew it, everything was blacked out.

(3rd POV)

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Tomite was drinking sake. Then Nobuko came in and saw Tomite drinking it. "! Tomite! What are you doing drinking sake?" Tomite looked at Nobuko. "Ah, Nobuko. What's wrong drinking some?" "Aren't you a little too young to drink any?" Nobuko said taking the cup that was filled with liquor from Tomite.

"What? What's wrong with you? You never drank or something?" Tomite said while looking confused. "So…so what? It's better than being drunk!" "I am not drunk! I…am just…" Right then and there his head started to spin.

"N…what? Everything is spinning." He put his hand on his head to reduce his head from spinning. "I told you, you drank too much!" Nobuko said and went to Tomite's side.

After Nobuko tried to help Tomite up. But right behind them was someone trying to hit them. Luckily, Tomite shielded Nobuko so she wouldn't get hurt. Nobuko's heart was beating fast.

"Tomite!" He was hurting his back was scarred. "Nobuko…stay at the back of me…got it?" Tomite whispered in Nobuko's ear. Nobuko's heart was beating 25 miles per hour but despite that, she nodded.

"What…what did you put in that sake?" Tomite was breathing hard. "Where is Takiko and Mizuno?" Nobuko heart started to hurt. Fen explained where they were and then hit Tomite's arm. "Ugh!" Just when Fen was about to strike, Nobuko yelled out, "Tomite!" Nobuko couldn't stand it anymore.

Then all of a sudden there was a really strong icy wind coming and surrounded Tomite. It hit Fen directly. He grabbed his bow and got his arrow and hit her directly. "Don't underestimate the seven Seishis!" Nobuko was surprised and happy. Tomite aimed again but this time at her arm it hit but she ran to where Takiko and Uruki were. "Wait!"

He went to Nobuko and said, "I'll be right back, stay here, got it?" Nobuko hated to wait, but she nodded. "Good." Then he disappeared like the wind.

A/N: So what do you guys think? I know that most of the stuff I put was in the manga but at the same time…there was still a lot of action going on right? ;) Well look forward to the next chapter! Hikitsu will be coming up soon so keep your pants on…especially you, Kobato-san! (


	3. Chapter 3

**Water Serenity Ch.3**

I woke up to find myself on the ground, I was cold and my whole body was aching. I hoped that Nobuko was alright. I ran to where I ran to see Uruki, Tomite, Takiko, and some other person but I was guessing he was part of the Genbu Seishis.

Then there was a burst of wind that was heading toward the ceiling. I looked up to see some sort of person with strange outfit as well but mostly his face. Before I knew it the guy did the same attack as Uruki! Is that even possible? I guess it is now.

Just when Takiko was about to be hit I came and hit him right in the stomach by throwing my arm blade. "Who?" Said the guy with the weird X thing on his face. "Mizuno-chan!" Takiko said looking at me. "Tch. I missed, I won't this time. If you know what's good for you, I would leave." I gave the guy my evil face.

The guy wasn't even scared one bit. I guess I had no choice; I took out my gun that I kept strapped on my leg and aimed. I aimed for his arm and a loud noise was heard through the temple. After I shot it, the guy left. (muhaha! Surprised you guys didn't I?)

Tomite was hurt badly, I didn't have my stuff with me at the moment, they were in the temple. Just when I was going in to get Nobuko was right there with her stuff and mine. I hugged and thanked for once for her amazing instincts.

Uruki's bodyguard came out of nowhere and helped Uruki stand. His name was Souren. We took shelter and Tomite told us what happened. I looked at Hatsui and he looked at me. I went by him and hugged him.

"Mizuno-san?" Hatsui said hugging me back while he was saying it he hiccupping as well.

"…I know what it's like to lose someone close to you. My parents died due to a sea accident, and I was at home and I couldn't do anything to help them." I started to hug him harder. "But you know, I'm sure that Fen-san wouldn't want to see you like this, Hatsui." I smiled at him, but I felt tears coming down my face.

"Mizuno-san!" He hugged me harder and cried a lot more. Then Nobuko patted my shoulder telling me that she'll be with me no matter what. I just smiled. Then Tomite talked about the journey a bit, then Takiko was gone. I stayed with Nobuko in the cave since she was cold.

The next morning, Souren told us that Uruki was a prince! I couldn't believe it! No wonder I felt like he was a unique person. He told us all about what happened to him when he was little, I can relate, both my parents died and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Souren started to plead to Takiko to summon Genbu.

Uruki came out of the cave and was obviously pissed. "That's enough! Don't say such unnecessary things…!" Then he seemed in a lot of pain and went the opposite direction even though he was injured. He wanted to be alone for a bit is what he told Souren and went off.

Takiko was depressed but Hatsui gave him some edible grass and give it to Uruki and went to go see him. "Where's my share?" Tomite was bullying him in the meanwhile. "Tomite, stop bullying poor Hatsui." Nobuko said pulling him away and hugging him close. "Pfft. What are you? A mother?" Uh-oh! Tomite, now've you done it.

"What did you just say?" Then she was about to attack him but he blocked her by putting his hand on her wrist. "Let go!" "No way!" "Eh?" I could've sworn right there and then, he was blushing. I was pissed! How could he, Nobuko is supposed to be all mine! (Whoops Yuri moment! XD)

"Let go of Nobuko, you brute!" I knocked him in the head with my elbow, he should be lucky that I didn't put my shoulder blades on or he would be dead! "What did you do that for? And calling me a brute is too mean!" Tomite says rubbing his head. "Mizuno, you went a little too far, you shouldn't hit an injured person no matter what happens." Nobuko says while getting the band aids she found. Well whatever, I don't want that brute taking my only family.

"Murderous intent!" I looked up to hear Souren and gripping his sword. "The enemy is nearby!" I got my elbow blades ready to fight. Time to kill some people. I went ahead of them and saw a huge amount of people coming my way. I managed to kill a few but the rest were killed by Hatsui. I looked at the dead solders that were killed by Hatsui's needles, he did a really good job but I was close of getting hit by one.

I went back to the rest of them. "Is everyone okay?" They saw me and I patted Hatsui's head for a well done job. "Good job, Hatsui. Thanks for protecting for Nobuko." I smiled thinking on how he would make a good man someday. Hatsui smiled back at me. "That's right; Souren-san, Takiko and him are….huh? Souren-san?" Tomite said looking around. He disappeared while we weren't looking; he is very hard to really talk to.

We decided to go look for Takiko and Rimudo. For some reason, we found Takiko but Rimudo looked at me before leaving and disappeared just like the wind. Takiko looked at where he originally was but he was no longer there. I can tell that she loves him, even if she doesn't realize it yet, her back gives that sign that indeed she's in love with Uruki.

A/N: I'm sorta sad that no one has commented on my story yet, I mean I know not a lot of people don't read Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden but I was hoping just one person would comment on my story, oh well, please comment, please?


End file.
